Full Metal Alchemist Die Kiste der Pandora
by Rafael Faria Gangi
Summary: Eventos divididos em seis partes : 1 e 2 entre os episódios 13 e 14 3 a 6 após o filme. A Alquímia. A arte de transmutar objetos em diferentes coisas. Em Amestris, os Alquimistas fazem parto do Exército. São os Alquimistas Federais. Esta é a história d


hagane no renkinjutsushi

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

-**Die Kiste der Pandora-**

_**-Fullmetal Alchemist - A Caixa de Pandora-**_

--A Alquímia. A arte de transmutar objetos em diferentes coisas. Em Amestris, os Alquimistas fazem parto do Exército. São os Alquimistas Federais. Esta é a história dos irmãos Elric, e do artefato lendário conhecido como a Caixa de Pandora...--

**EPISÓDIO 1 : A Caixa de Pandora (Die Kiste der Pandora)**

Amestris

Quartel General da Cidade Central

--A sala estaria vazia, se não fosse a presença de uma grande armadura escostada na parede. A porta se abriu abruptamente para a entrada de um homem alto de cabelos pretos, vestindo um uniforme azul. Seu nome era Roy Mustang. Sua patente era a de Coronel. Ele era seguido por um pequenino garoto com uma trança loira, trajando uma jaqueta vermelha.--

Roy: Então, o que você deseja? Onde está você? Pensei que estava atrás de mim e...

--Roy Mustang olhou ao seu redor, ignorando a presença do garoto loiro. O Coronel riu.--

Roy: Onde está o pequenino Edward?

Edward: QUEM AQUI É BAIXINHO QUE PASSA POR BAIXO DA PORTA, SEU PALITO?

Roy: Oh, você está aí?

Edward: É claro que eu estou aqui, seu idiota!

Roy: ...Oh, claro claro... O que você queria mesmo?

Edward: ...Eu não quero nada, você que me chamou assim!

Roy: ...Ah, é verdade.

Edward: Seu grande cafajeste, fala logo!

Roy: ...Eu tenho uma missão para você, Alquimista de Aço.

Edward: ...Outra?

Roy: Você mesmo disse que seria um "Cão do Exército".

Edward: ...Só porque empatamos não precisa mandar em mim!

Roy: Precisamos que alguém investigue a cidade de Miegaar.

Edward: Miegaar? O que tem nessa cidade?

Roy: ...Houve relatos de que um artefato apareceu lá. Dizem que ele veio de outro mundo.

Edward: Outro mundo? Essas pessoas são loucas.

Roy: Poderiamos dizer que sim, mas mesmo assim...

Edward: O quê?

Roy: Esse artefato... Foi relatado que ele possui estranhas habilidades alquímicas.

Edward: ...Como assim?

Roy: Descubra por sí mesmo.

Edward: O quê? Como quer que eu investigue algo com tão poucos dados? Nem o nome você falou!

Roy: Só lhe direi uma coisa.

Edward: O quê?

Roy: Tome cuidado nessa missão. Dizem que a pessoa que possuir a "Caixa de Pandora" amplificará suas habilidades infinitamente, e poderá causar a destruição de todo o mundo. Dizem que com a Caixa você pode acessar o outro mundo, mas isso deve ser besteira.

Edward: ...Ok, deixe comigo...

Roy: Recupere a caixa. São ordens do Marechal Bradley.

Edward: Para quê o Exército quer essa Caixa?

Roy: ...Não interessa.

Edward: Você não sabe, não é?

Roy: ...

Edward: Tudo bem...

Roy: O trem parte da Estação Central amanhã cedo.

Edward: Está certo... Vamos Al.

--Edward olhou para a armadura, que abriu os olhos. Alphonse Elric, o garoto cuja alma estava selada naquela armadura, se levantou.--

Alphonse: Hmm?

Edward: Vamos.

Alphonse: Tá bom.

Edward: ...

Roy: Boa sorte, Alquimista de Aço.

Edward: ...Um dia eu ainda quebro sua cara, seu mulherengo...

Roy: Falou alguma coisa?

Edward: Nada não!

--Ed e Al deixaram a sala. Caminhando pelo quartel, eles se encontraram com Maes Hughes.--

Hughes: Olá, boa tarde!

Edward: Boa tarde, Tenente Coronel Hughes.

Hughes: ...Que cara é essa Edward?

Edward: O Mustang me mandou para outra missão no meio do nada!

Hughes: ...Ele só faz isso para te afastar dos problemas da Central.

Edward: ...

Hughes: Para onde ele mandou vocês desta vez?

Edward: Para Miegaar.

Hughes: Miegaar... Faz tempo que não escuto esse nome...

Edward: Você conhece essa cidade, Tenente?

Hughes: Puxa Ed... Que eu me lembre Miegaar era uma cidade famosa por suas próteses mecânicas... Mas agora ela quase não é mais visitada...

Edward: E por que o Exército se interessa por uma cidade dessas?

Hughes: Não sei, mas acho melhor não discutir suas ordens, Ed.

Edward: ...É...

Hughes: Ah sim... OLHA A MINHA FILHINHA ELYSIA! Não é linda? Ela tem três aninhos!

Edward: ...

Alphonse: ...

--Os irmãos Elric se despediram do Tenente Coronel Hughes. No dia seguinte, eles pegaram o trem para Miegaar.--

Miegaar

--Os dois irmãos desembarcaram pouco antes do entardecer. A estação de Miegaar era excessivamente metálica. Alphonse e Edward caminhavam um pouco, até serem recepcionados por Greger Fokker, um oficial de policia local, com aparência relaxada, longos cabelos castanhos e olhos brilhantes e azuis.--

Greger: Vocês devem ser os Alquimistas Federais.

Edward: Sim.

Alphonse: ...

--Greger colocou as mãos nos ombros de Alphonse e sorriu entusiasmado.--

Greger: Então é você o famoso Alquimista de Aço?

Alphonse: Ahn... Bem... eu...

Edward: Você é louco é? O Alquimista de Aço sou eu! EU! Edward Elric!

Greger: Puxa... Um baixinho como você... Quem diria ein...

Edward: Quê? Que conversa é essa de peão de pulga de circo? Tá me achando com cara do que ein?

Alphonse: Ele não disse nada disso Ed...

Greger: Você é animado garoto. Gostei disso.

Alphonse: ...

Greger: ...Bem, vocês foram informados sobre o que devem investigar?

Edward: A tal "Caixa de Pandora".

Greger: ...Esse é o nome que a pessoa que a possuí diz. Não sabemos seu nome real... Nem o que é aquilo na realidade.

Edward: É para isso que eu estou aqui, não é?

Alphonse: Ed...

Edward: O que foi?

Alphonse: ...Nada...

Greger: Venham, eu lhes mostrarei a cidade.

--Greger mostrou a cidade de Miegaar para os irmãos Elric. Alphonse recolheu um gato no meio do caminho, para o desespero de Ed.--

Edward: Al! Eu já disse que não temos como cuidar de um gato!

Alphonse: Mas Ed...

Edward: ...Aiai...

Greger: Deixe que ele fique com o gato enquanto estiver na cidade.

Edward: Mas...

Greger: Depois disso eu e minha filha cuidaremos dele para você, está bem?

Edward: ...

Alphonse: Ed! Deixa!

Edward: Aiai... Tá bom...

Alphonse: Ed!

--Alphonse sorriu infantilmente, enquanto o gato miava em seu interior. Greger e Ed voltaram a andar.--

Edward: ...Por que a cidade está tão vazia?

Greger: Todos estão com medo.

Edward: Da Caixa?

Greger: Sim... A cidade não estava prosperando como antes, mas ainda era possivel sobreviver. Mas desde que a Caixa surgiu, tudo começou a ruir de vez.

Edward: Como?

Greger: As próteses mecânicas, nosso orgulho, quebravam com um toque... As ferramentas enferrujavam... Nossos metais se tornaram inúteis.

Edward: Tudo isso por causa da Caixa?

Greger: Não posso afirmar, mas tudo isso aconteceu depois que a Caixa surgiu.

Edward: ...Afinal, quem é a pessoa por trás disso? Quem é o dono dessa Caixa?

Greger: ...Não sabemos seu nome verdadeiro.

Edward: ...

Greger: Ele mora em uma fortaleza. A única área da cidade aonde os metais parecem estar inteiros.

Edward: ...

Greger: Mas acho que o Alquimista de Aço conseguirá penetrar lá'.

Edward: Eu vou tentar! Não é? Al?

--Alphonse corria com o gato no colo. Edward conteve uma risada, enquanto olhava para a fortaleza de metal que brilhava no horizonte.--

**EPISÓDIO 2 : Caso Fechado (Die Untersuchen Schloss)**

--Amanheceu na cidade de Miegaar. Os irmãos Elric e o Oficial Greger Fokker já caminhavam em direção à fortaleza.--

Greger: ...O que fez com o gato, Alphonse?

Alphonse: Bem... Eu deixei ele no hotel...

Edward: Você deixou o coitado sem comida?

Alphonse: Bem...eu...

Edward: Al! Coitado do gato! De novo!

Greger: Ele já fez isso?

Edward: Já!

Alphonse: Mas...eu...

Edward: Espero que o gato esteja bem...

--Enquanto os três caminhavam por Miegaar, o gato resgatado por Alphonse astutamente escapara do hotel. Ele agora se deliciava com um peixe roubado da janela de uma casa.--

Greger: ...O mais estranho sobre essa Caixa...

Edward: O quê?

Greger: O mais estranho é esse poder que dizem que ela possuí... Essa força para abrir um portal para outro mundo...

Edward: Isso é impossível... Assim como trazer alguém de volta à vida...

Greger: Você fala...

Alphonse: ...Ed...

Greger: A Transmutação Humana?

Edward: ...É...

Greger: Eu concordo... Apenas os tolos tentam Transmutar uma alma que já se foi...

Edward: ...Eu sei...

Greger: ...

Edward: Por que as pessoas acreditam nessa besteira de portal?

Greger: ...Porque elas viram o outro lado.

Edward: O quê? Como? Isso é impossível! Nem mesmo os Alquimistas conseguiram esse feito!

Greger: ...

Edward: ...Essa Caixa é a Pedra Filosofal?

Greger: Creio que não...

Alphonse: Mas... Como isso é possível?

Greger: ...

Edward: Não é, Al... Não é possível...

Greger: Então descubram por si mesmos...

--Greger parou. Os três haviam alcançado a misteriosa fortaleza. A porta permaneceu fechada.--

Alphonse; A porta não abre?

Greger: Heh... Não somos bem vindos aqui...

Edward: ...Deixem comigo.

Greger: O que vai fazer?

Alphonse: Ed!

Edward: Com licença!

--O Alquimista de Aço juntou suas mãos. Em seguida, ele as encostou na portal, que se transformou em barras de ferro.--

Edward: Agora estamos prontos.

Greger: ...Sem o Círculo de Transmutação...

--Os três adentraram a fortaleza, com Edward liderando o grupo.--

Edward: Você já esteve aqui, Oficial Fokker?

Greger: Pode me chamar de Greger... E nunca entrei aqui.

Alphonse: Ed...

Edward: O que foi Al?

Alphonse: Olha...

Edward: Ahn?

--Al e Ed foram surpreendidos por uma garota em um longo vestido negro. Em suas mãos ela carregava uma espada.--

Seide: Meu nome é Seide, sou a criada deste lugar.

Greger: Seide?

Seide: Sim, por quê?

Greger: Um nome não muito comum.

Edward: ...Nos leve até a Caixa.

Seide: Do que está falando, criança?

Edward: Cri... Criança? QUE PAPO É ESSE DE JÓQUEI DE FORMIGA, SUA METIDINHA?

Alphonse: Ninguém disse isso...

Seide: Desculpe... Você não é criança? É tão pequeninho...

Edward: Quê? MENOR QUE UM GRÃO DE FARINHA É A...

Alphonse: Ed... Ela não disse isso.

Greger: Você é traumatizado, jovem Edward.

Seide: ...Seu nome é Edward?

Edward: Por quê?

Seide: É um nome divertido, Edzinho.

Edward: Edzinho?

Alphonse: Calma Ed...

Greger: ...E a Caixa?

--Seide sorriu ao ouvir uma porta se abrir. Um homem alto, de cabelos dourados apareceu atrás dela.--

Gerhard: Eu sou Gerhard Prometheus.

Edward: Quem?

Gerhard: Eu sou a pessoa que procuram.

Greger: A pessoa que procuramos? Você é o "Senhor do Tempo"?

Edward: "Senhor do Tempo"?

Gerhard: Pode-se dizer que eu tenho esse nome realmente.

Edward: Que tipo de nome é esse?

Gerhard: O tipo de nome que eu posso ter.

Edward: ...

Gerhard: Vocês vieram aqui pela Caixa de Pandora?

Edward: Sim.

Gerhard: ...Seide.

Seide: Sim?

Gerhard: Leve-os até a Caixa.

Seide: Como quiser.

--Seide seguiu um caminho que se encerrava em um grande salão iluminado por velas.Greger, Edward e Alphonse a seguiram. Gerhard foi o último a chegar.--

Gerhard: Contemplem a maravilhosa Caixa de Pandora!

--Gerhard se dirigiu ao extremo do salão, exibindo para os visitantes uma pequena caixa dourada, com detalhes pretos e jóias vermelhas.--

Edward: O que tem dentro dela?

Gerhard: Que curioso!

Edward: ...

Gerhard: Edward Elric, ahn? O Alquimista de Aço.

Edward: ...

Gerhard: Você é bem famoso.

Edward: ...Responda a pergunta.

Gerhard: Você quer saber o que há nessa Caixa?

Edward: Fala logo!

Gerhard: A chave para outro mundo... A chave para a destruição... A chave para a criação..

Edward: O que você quer dizer?

Gerhard: Essa Caixa é a chave para um novo mundo!

Greger: Como assim?

Gerhard: Essa Caixa pode destruir, criar, e até levar as pessoas para outro mundo!

Edward: Isso é impossível!

--Seide, que estava atrás de todos, na porta, foi empurrada. A porta havia sido aberta. Roy Mustang liderava um pelotão do Exército.--

Roy: Obrigado por nos mostrar o caminho, Alquimista de Aço.

Edward: Coronel? O que faz aqui?

Greger: Coronel Mustang, essa jurisdição é minha!

Roy: Cale-se, Oficial Fokker!

Edward: ...

Seide: Senhor Gerhard?

Gerhard: Sim, eu sei!

--Gerhard, seguido por Seide, correu para trás das cortinas do salão. Roy Mustang os seguiu lentamente.--

Roy: Parem o que estão fazendo, e entreguem a Caixa de Pandora.

Edward: Coronel, o que pensa que está fazendo?

Roy: Não interfira!

--Mustang estalou os dedos, provocando o incêndio das cortinas. Brevemente um Círculo de Transmutação brilhou. Gerhard, Seide, e a Caixa de Pandora haviam desaparecido.--

Roy: Mas como...?

Edward: O quê?

Alphonse: O que houve?

Greger: ...

--Todos foram obrigados a deixar o local, enquanto os Militares analisavam a cena. De volta ao hotel, Roy se reuniu com Alphonse e Edward. O Oficial Greger Fokker cuidava calmamente do gato fujão.--

Roy: ...A investigação sobre a Caixa de Pandora está encerrada. Ela foi destruída no incêndio.

Edward: Mas isso é uma mentira! Eu vi um Circulo de Transmutação!

Alphonse: E não haviam sinais dos corpos!

Roy: A investigação está encerrada!

Edward: Coronel!

Alphonse: Mas isso não tem sentido!

Roy: Essa é a decisão final do Exército.

Edward: Deixa Al... Vamos embora.

--Edward e Alphonse, indignados, deixaram o quarto do hotel. Roy apenas suspirou...--

**EPISÓDIO 3 : Lembranças do Passado, Descobertas do Presente (Gedächtnisse von der Vergangenheit, Entdeckungen von der Gegenwart)**

Munchen - Alemanha - 1925

--Os irmãos Elric estavam de volta à Munchen. Haviam se passado dois anos após o confronto com a Sociedade Thule, que buscava por Shambala, o Paraíso. Desde então os dois Alquimistas estavam presos em outro mundo, procurando incessantemente por uma forma de retornar para Amestris. Edward dormia, quando Alphonse o acordou, atirando um jornal sobre ele.--

Edward: Ahn...? O que foi?

Alphonse: Está tarde. Acorde.

Edward: Ahn?

Alphonse: Ed.

Edward: ...Bom dia...

Alphonse: Já são 15 horas.

Edward: ...O que estava lendo? O jornal?

Alphonse: ...Himmler matou mais um...

Edward: Como assim?

Alphonse: ...Aquele Himmler matou mais um que tentou se aproximar deles...

Edward: Isso não me interessa... Apenas falta vontade ao governo de prendê-los todos.

Alphonse: Mas Ed...

Edward: Que foi?

Alphonse: Mas com que bases eles vão prender os membros do NSDAP?

--Alphonse se referia ao Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterparte, o Partido Nacional Socialista dos Trabalhadores Alemães: o Partido Nazista. Edward riu.--

Edward: Já prenderem eles antes. Acusem-o de algo!

Alphonse: Você é muito revolucionários.

Edward: Não enche.

Alphonse: Você recebeu duas cartas.

Edward: De quem?

Alphonse: Ernst Heinkel e Hellmuth Walter.

Edward: Você abriu as cartas...?

Alphonse: Sim.

Edward: ...E o que exatamente eles querem?

Alphonse: O Senhor Heinkel se diz temeroso de que...

Edward: ...Aqueles papéis caiam em mãos erradas... A mesma baboseira...

Alphonse: E o Senhor Walter se diz muito interessado em seus projetos.

Edward: Não são exatamente meus projetos... São de Alfons Heiderich...

Alphonse: Mas eu creio que ele ficaria feliz se você os desenvolvesse mais...

Edward: Eu só estou fazendo isso para achar um jeito de retornar para o nosso mundo...

Alphonse: Pensei que esse também era nosso mundo.

Edward: Eu sei que é... Eu mesmo disse isso mas...

Alphonse: Está com saudades.

Edward: ...É.

Alphonse: ...Eu me lembrei de uma coisa... Mas não quis te contar...

Edward: O quê?

Alphonse: Quando eu estive na Porta...

Edward: Ahn?

Alphonse: Eu vi uma caixa dourada... Uma caixa pequena e brilhante...

Edward: Do que está falando?

Alphonse: Da Caixa de Pandora...

Edward: A Caixa de Pan...dora...?

--Edward se lembrou dos estranhos eventos de Miegaar, do desaparecimento de Gerhard Prometheus, Seide, e da Caixa de Pandora.--

Edward: Você quer dizer que... Sua memória voltou mesmo...

Alphonse: É... E eu quis dizer que talvez o que foi dito é verdade... Que talvez a Caixa de Pandora abrisse um portal para esse mundo... E que talvez devamos procurar Gerhard Prometheus.

Edward: ...Mas como vamos achá-lo?

Alphonse: ...Não sei...

Edward: ...Como estarão Winry e os outros...?

Alphonse: Ed...

Edward: Tem razão... Devemos procurar pela Caixa... Já tentamos tantas coisas...

Alphonse: Mas tem um problema...

Edward: O quê?

Alphonse: ...Não existe Alquimia nesse mundo...

Edward: ...Deve haver outro jeito... Você está certo... Vamos procurar a Caixa.

Alphonse: ...Tá...

Edward: ...

--Edward se levantou. Suas Próteses Mecânicas começavam a se desgastar, e apenas Winry Rockbell era capaz de arrumá-las, pois a ciência protética não era avançada nesse mundo.--

Edward: ...Tanto tempo escondendo meu corpo...

Alphonse: Em um mundo como esse, você seria considerado um bruxo...

Edward: ...Ou um membro da Sociedade Thule... Alguém com um relógio no peito ou coisa parecida...

Alphonse: ...Pelo menos você cresceu um pouco.

Edward: ...Quê?

Alphonse: Não te chamei de baixinho!

Edward: ...

Alphonse: ...Ed...

Edward: Fala Al.

Alphonse: Vamos conseguir.

Edward: Assim eu espero...

--Edward vestiu um casaco preto, escondendo seu braço direito, saindo da casa em que moravam. Alphonse o acompanhou.--

Resembool - Amestris

--A casa dos Rockbell estava silenciosa. Winry dormia em sua oficina. Pinako caminhava pelo jardim da casa. Duas pessoas se aproximaram dela.--

Pinako: Boa tarde... Coronel Mustang... Major Hawkeye...

Roy: Boa tarde Pinako.

Riza: Boa tarde Senhora.

Pinako: Vieram procurar o Edward?

Roy: ...Eu sei que ele não retornou... Agora que eu fui reintegrado como Alquimista Federal, eu posso obter informações secretas... E eu sei que Edward Elric continua desaparecido.

Pinako: Entendo... Então o que vieram fazer aqui?

Riza: Viemos falar com a Winry.

Pinako: Entendo... Ela está dormindo...

Roy: Nós podemos esperar.

Pinako: Aceitam algo?

Roy: Obrigado.

--Pinako conduziu Roy Mustang e Riza Hawkeye para o interior da casa dos Rockbell. O trio tomou chá, na espera pelo despertar de Winry.--

Munchen - Alemanha

--Os irmãos Elric caminhavam pelas ruas vazias da cidade, por mais impossível que fosse, na procura de uma pista do paradeiro de Gerhard Prometheus, ou de seu criada, Seide.--

Edward: É como procurar algo invisível...

Alphonse: Tem razão...

Edward: ...Quais as chances dele estar aqui, afinal? Será que não estamos sendo esperançosos demais?

Alphonse: Ed...

Edward: ...

Alphonse: Ed.

Edward: O que foi, Al?

Alphonse: Olha...

Edward: O quê?

--Alphonse apontava para um cartaz mal iluminado, escondido em uma parede de um bar estranhamente vazio. O cartaz indicava uma reunião da Sociedade Thule, apresentando as descobertas de seu membro, Doutor Prometheus.--

Edward: ...Não pode ser...

Alphonse: ...Achamos ele...

Edward: E a Sociedade Thule, de novo...

Alphonse: ...Ed...

Edward: Vamos.

--Edward havia percebido uma parede levemente diferente no bar. Ele se aproximou dela, e pode ouvir os barulhos que vinham do outro lado.--

Edward: Tem gente aqui...

Alphonse: Mas Ed...

Edward: O que foi?

Alphonse: ...Como vamos passar pela parede?

Edward: ...

Alphonse: Não existe Alquimia.

Edward: Então vai ter que ser na marra mesmo!

Alphonse: Mas seu braço pode quebrar!

Edward: Não tem importância!

Alphonse: Ed!

--Edward preparou-se para atirar seu corpo contra a parede, que subitamente se abriu. Os irmãos se surpreenderam ao se depararem com Seide...--

**EPISÓDIO 4 : Círculo de Transmutação! Agora! (Transmutationskreise! Jetzt!)**

--Seide parecia assustada ao ver Edward, que a agarrou pelo braço.--

Edward: Seide.

Seide: ...Senhor Elric...

Edward: Há quanto tempo!

Seide: ...Como... Como veio parar aqui? Como atravessou a Porta?

Edward: ...Não interessa! Eu quero saber como atravessá-la novamente!

Seide: Sem o uso da Alquimia?

Edward: Não existe Alquimia neste mundo...

Seide: ...Tem certeza...?

Edward: O quê?

Seide: ...Ainda existe a Sociedade Thule, em Munchen... E você é bem conhecido por lá...

Edward: Não me interessa!

Alphonse: Calma Ed!

Seide: ...E quem é esse?

Alphonse: Eu?

Edward: Não interessa!

--Edward pressionou o pescoço de Seide com seu braço direito, para desespero da jovem mulher.--

Seide: ...Ah... Eu não consigo...respirar...

Edward: E não vai respirar até falar tudo que sabe.

Seide: ...Ah... Mas... Mas... Eu digo! Mas...me solta!

Edward: ...

--Edward aliviou a pressão no pescoço dela, mas continuou a segurá-la, na escuridão de um dos cantos do bar vazio.--

Seide: ...Meu mestre...O Doutor Gerhard Prometheus... Ele é "membro" da Sociedade Thule.

Edward: Ele era do meu mundo!

Seide: ...Não.

Edward: O quê?

Seide: Nós fomos para seu mundo através da Porta... Através da Caixa de Pandora...

Edward: Como assim?

Seide: ...Você mesmo ouviu!

Edward: Ouvi o quê?

Seide: Ouviu o Doutor dizer! A Caixa de Pandora tem o poder de criar, destruir, e até de abrir o caminho para outro mundo!

Edward: Isso é impossível!

Seide: Por quê? Você veio para este mundo, não veio?

Edward: ...

Seide: Pelo portal do fracasso da Sociedade Thule.

Edward: ...Você fala demais de coisas que eu já sei!

Seide: ...Você sabe qual o motivo da Sociedade Thule ter procurado abrir a Porta?

Edward: Eles procuravam Shambala! O Paraíso Shambala! Nosso mundo!

Seide: Não apenas isso. Dietlinde Eckart também procurava pelo Doutor Prometheus.

Edward: O quê?

Seide: Ela procurava pelo Doutor, que havia fugido dela e da Sociedade com a Caixa.

Edward: ...Não pode ser...

Seide: E ele havia deixado manuscritos indicando a existência de outro mundo, denominado por ele, "Shambala".

Alphonse: Isso é impossível!

Seide: Vocês podiam ter impedido tudo isso, se tivessem acabado com tudo, anos atrás, em Miegaar.

Edward: Chega!

Seide: O Doutor está lá dentro.

Edward: ...Você ainda não disse...

Seide: O quê?

Edward: ...Existe Alquimia nesse mundo?

Seide: ...Claro que existe... Lembre-se que a Porta para Shambala foi aberta...

Edward: ...

Seide: Aquilo era um Círculo de Transmutação.

Edward: ...Era...realmente?

Seide: ...A Alquimia existe neste mundo sim, mas em uma amplitude bem menor do que em seu mundo.

Edward: ...

Seide: E ela funciona apenas com o Círculo de Transmutação.

Edward: Por que está me dizendo isso?

Seide: Porque você perguntou.

Edward: ...

Seide: Gerhard ficará feliz em vê-lo.

Edward: Onde ele está?

Seide: ...Preso no mesmo local em que Eckart abriu a Porta.

Edward: O quê?

Seide: Está surpreso?

Edward: Eles vão tentar de novo?

Seide: Eles estão com a Caixa de Pandora. Eles precisam apenas de um sacrifício.

Edward: ...

Alphonse: Sacrifício?

Seide: Algo similar à Troca Equivalente.

Edward: A Troca Equivalente?

Alphonse: ...Essa não é uma Lei perfeita... O mundo é muito complexo para uma única Lei explicar tudo.

Seide: Mas a Caixa de Pandora necessita de um sacrificio para funcionar.

Edward: ...Então a Caixa de Pandora é um item imoral!

Seide: ...Edward... Você aprendeu bem...

Edward: ...Ora sua...

Seide: Não se preocupe...

Alphonse: O quê?

Seide: Eu os levarei até meu mestre... E ele explicará melhor.

Edward: ...

Seide: Não se preocupe Edward... Estamos do seu lado...

Edward: Como assim, do meu lado?

Seide: ...A Sociedade Thule nos traiu.

Alphonse: E aquele cartaz?

Seide: Esse?

--Seide, agora livre dos braços de Edward, apontou calmamente para o cartaz que os irmãos haviam visto anteriormente.--

Edward: Esse mesmo.

Seide: É uma farsa.

Alphonse: Como assim, uma farsa?

Seide: ...O Doutor Gerhard Prometheus não entregou suas descobertas para a Sociedade Thule... Ela as roubou dele.

Edward: Você espera que acreditemos?

Seide: ...Eu gostaria... É o único modo de voltarem para Amestris... Ou Shambala.

Edward: ...

Alphonse: Ed...

Edward: O que foi?

Alphonse: ...Vamos?

Edward: ...Tudo bem...

--Edward suspirou, enquanto Seide segurava seu braço, puxando-o para longe do bar. Alphonse os seguia.--

Edward: ...Por que está puxando meu braço?

Seide: Para parecer que somos um casal, assim ninguém suspeita!

--Edward quase teve um ataque ao ouvir a palavra casal. Alphonse ria.--

Seide: E eu ainda não sei quem é você.

Alphonse: Bem, eu..

Edward: Pode falar...

Alphonse: Eu sou Alphonse Elric.

Seide: Alphonse Elric? Mas eu pensei que você... A armadura...

Alphonse: Bem... É uma longa história e...

Seide: Tudo bem, tudo bem...

--Seide parou de andar. Eles haviam alcançando seu destino, o local em que Dietlinde Eckart havia comandado a ação da Sociedade Thule, dois anos atrás.--

Edward: ...

Alphonse: Eu me lembro desse lugar...

Edward: Eu também me lembro...

Seide: O problema é que a porta está selada...trancada...

Alphonse: Você sabe abrir?

Seide: Claro que não...

Edward: ...E o que vamos fazer?

Alphonse: ...

Seide: ...Esta área ainda possuí uma forte aura alquímica.

Edward: Aonde quer chegar?

Seide: Por que não tenta realizar sua Alquimia, Edward?

Edward: ...

Seide: A energia que emanou da Porta, dois anos atrás, não se dispersou completamente...

Alphonse: Você quer dizer o quê?

Seide: Eu apenas posso dizer o que me disseram...

Edward: E o que foi?

Seide: Dentro desse lugar, que está trancado, pode-se usar a Alquímia livremente.

Edward: ...

--Edward pegou um pedaço de metal e riscou um Círculo de Transmutação em sua Prótese. Em seguida, o Alquimista de Aço uniu suas mãos, e, para sua completa alegria, transmutou sem braço em uma lança.--

Edward: Eu consegui!

Alphonse: Ed!

Seide: Eu havia dito...

Edward: Lá vai!

--Edward rompeu as portas que mantinham os segredos da Sociedade Thule guardados. Os três entraram no local...--

**EPISÓDIO 5 : O Alquimista da Alma e o Alquimista de Aço (Der Seele Alchemist und der Eiserner Alchemist)**

Resembool - Amestris

--Pinako havia deixado a casa. Winry, Roy e Riza estavam a sós.--

Winry: ...O que desejam?

Roy: Viemos falar com você.

Riza: Há algo que precisamos perguntar.

Winry: Prossiga... É relacionado ao Ed e ao Al, não é?

Riza: Sim.

Winry: ...Prossigam...

Roy: Gostariamos de saber se há algum modo de reabrir a Porta.

Winry: O Alquimista aqui é você.

Roy: ...Sem o sacrifício necessário...

Winry: Você quer dizer abrir a Porta sem o uso da Alquimia?

Riza: Exato.

Winry: Como espera fazer isso? Com ferramentas? Isso não dá!

Riza: ...

Winry: ...A Cidade Central precisou de muito esforço para ser reconstruída... Para que arriscar tudo isso, apenas por dois tolos?

Roy: Porque esses dois tolos pertencem a este mundo.

Riza: Winry, você não sente falta deles?

Wnry: Claro que não! Eles abandonaram esse mundo!

Riza: ...Seus olhos não condizem com suas palavras...

Winry: O quê?

--Winry chorava. Seu coração ficava apertado quando ela se lembrava dos irmãos Elric.--

Winry: ...

Roy: Qual o modo de abrir a Porta?

Winry: Apenas a Alquimia!

Roy: ...

Winry: E como pretende achá-los no outro mundo? Acha que a Porta vai o levar diretamente para eles?

Riza: ...

Roy: ...

Winry: Admita, Coronel... Você sente falta dos dois...

Riza: Winry...

Roy: ...Assim como todos.

Winry: ...Me desculpe, não há como abrir a Porta usando meras ferramentas...

Roy: ...Eu já imaginava...

Riza: Coronel?

Roy: Eu mesmo vou abrir a Porta... Usando meu corpo...

Winry: Não faça isso!

Roy: ...Eu o farei.

Riza: Coronel Mustang!

Roy: Riza...

Riza: Não vou permitir!

Roy: ...

Riza: Acha mesmo que vale a pena? O que os dois vão pensar? Não seja egoista!

Winry: Major...

Riza: Eu não vou permitir que faça isso!

--Riza segurou o braço de Roy Mustang. Ela olhou diretamente para a proteção de seu olho esquerdo.--

Riza: Não vou permitir que você perca o resto do seu corpo.

Roy: ...Meu olho esquerdo não foi culpa sua...

Riza: Eu poderia ter evitado!

Roy: Não se culpe, Major Hawkeye.

--Winry se levantou, com uma caixa de ferramentas em sua mão. Sua alma havia sentido algo de diferente, algo de anormal... --

Winry: Eu vou ajudar! Eu vou dar um jeito!

Roy: Como assim?

Winry: As Próteses do Ed vão precisar de conserto.

Riza: ...Winry?

Winry: Eles estão chegando, eu sinto!

Roy: ...Rockbell...

Winry: Vamos! Para a Cidade Central!

Roy: ...O que aconteceu?

Winry: Vamos logo!

--Winry colocou um casaco e saiu correndo. Os dois Militares ficaram se olhando, tentando entender o que acontecera.--

Munchen - Alemanha

--Seide guiava Edward e Alphonse pelos novos caminhos criados pela Sociedade Thule.--

Seide: Tenham calma, e falem baixo...

Edward: ...Baixo? Quem aqui é baixo?

Seide: Shh!

Alphonse: Irmãozão, você é traumatizado?

Edward: ...

Seide: Silêncio!

Edward: Ok...

Alphonse: Pode deixar...

Seide: Estamos chegando.

Edward: ..Ótimo! Eu sinto os poderes da Alquimia em meu corpo!

Alphonse: Eu também...

--Seide conduziu-os por um longo corredor que terminava em uma porta gradeada. Ela olhou para Edward.--

Edward: Sim?

Seide: Pode abrí-la?

Edward: Sim!

--Edward cortou as grades com seu braço direito. A porta também foi atingida, se despedaçando. Gerhard Prometheus estava sentado em uma cadeira, com metade de seu corpo coberta.--

Seide: Olá... Doutor?

Gerhard: Olá, minha querida Seide...

Seide: Eu trouxe dois visitantes.

Gerhard: Eu o estou reconhecendo...

Seide: Eles são os irmãos Elric.

Gerhard: Elric...? Mas eles não eram uma armadura e um baixinho?

Seide: Eles são realmente os irmãos Elric... Edward, o Alquimista de Aço... e Alphonse... O Alquimista...

Alphonse: ...O Alquimista da Alma.

Gerhard: Você tirou a armadura?

Alphonse: Sim..

Gerhard: E você, Edward... Cresceu.

Edward: ...

Gerhard: Creio que Seide lhes contou tudo.

Edward: Não contou tudo.

Gerhard: Sim?

Edward: Qual foi seu sacrifício para que a Caixa de Pandora abrisse a Porta?

--Gerhard retirou as cobertas de seu corpo, revelando para os irmãos Elric o fato dele não possuír pernas.--

Edward: O quê?

Gerhard: Este é o sacrifício para aqueles que desafiam os limites do nosso poder. Você deve entender isso tão bem quanto eu, não é, Edward Elric?

Edward: ...

Gerhard: Você perdeu seu braço e sua perna, tentando trazer sua mãe de volta à vida, não é?

Edward: ...

Alphonse: E o que houve com a alcunha de "Senhor do Tempo"?

Gerhard: Eu imaginava que com apenas um sacrifício eu poderia ter o controle completo da Caixa de Pandora.. Mas eu estava enganado...

Edward: ...

Alphonse: ...

Gerhard: Para abrir a Porta, e ir para seu mundo, eu sacrifiquei minha perna direita.

Edward: ...

Gerhard: Quando eu fugi com Seide de Miegaar, eu sacrifiquei minha perna esquerda, e a Prótese direita para abrir a Porta... Mas a Sociedade Thule logo detectou minha presença... E aqui estou...

Edward: E o que quer de mim?

Gerhard: ...Leve a Caixa de Pandora... Leve-a e a destrua...

Edward: E você? E Seide?

Gerhard: Leve Seide com você. Eu não posso mais deixar este lugar.

Edward: ...

Seide: Tem certeza?

Gerhard: Sim... Edward, aproveite a Alquimia e abra a Porta...

Edward: ...Não posso... Não ha sacrifício a fazer para abrir a Porta... Não há como ativar a Caixa de Pandora...

Gerhard: Há... Lembre-se... A Caixa de Pandora tem o poder de criar e de destruir...

Edward: O que quer dizer?

Alphonse: Senhor Gerhard!

Gerhard: Destrua este lugar para criar a Porta... Destrua a Sociedade Thule...

Edward: Não posso! Não posso! Você vai morrer!

Gerhard: Eu disse para fazê-lo!

--Gerhard usou o que restava de energia em seu corpo e se jogou contra Edward. A Caixa de Pandora se abriu nas mãos do Alquimista de Aço...--

**EPISÓDIO 6 - Retorno ao Paraíso (Zurück zu Himmel)**

--Edward caiu. A Caixa de Pandora flutuava no ar, enquanto diversas luzes de diferentes cores saiam de seu interior.--

Gerhard: Mais uma vez a Caixa de Pandora foi aberta... Mais uma vez o mundo receberá doses de todos os tipos de males... Mas isto é problema dos habitantes daqui... Não se refere a vocês, Edward e Alphonse Elric.

Edward: Gerhard!

Alphonse: O que está havendo?

Gerhard: Todos os males que sairam da Caixa estão corrompendo este lugar... Logo o sacrifício estará completo... Logo a Porta se abrirá... Logo vocês estarão em seu mundo...

Edward: Não era isso que eu imaginava!

Gerhard: Esse mundo já está envolto em Caos... Os habitantes daqui já estão destinados a lutar entre sí... Isso apenas fará a batalha mais terrivel... Mas não se culpem... Fui eu quem começou tudo isso.

Seide: Mestre!

Gerhard: Cuide-se bem, Seide...

Seide: Mestre!

--O teto foi arrancado, desaparecendo dentro da Caixa. A força Alquímica se expandia absurdamente.--

Edward: Essa energia...

Alphonse: Ela supera o poder da Pedra Filosofal!

Edward: ...Alphonse!

--Dezenas de armaduras caminhavam em direção a eles, todas controladas por Alphonse.--

Edward: Acorda Al!

Alphonse: Ahn?

--As armaduras caíram, sendo sugadas pela Caixa.--

Gerhard: Essa energia é explêndida!

Edward: O que quer dizer?

Gerhard: Com vocês aqui, a Caixa de Pandora atingiu seu poder máximo!

Edward: O quê?

Gerhard: Assim a Porta ficará aberta o suficiente para vocês atravessarem com segurança.

Edward: Mas isso também pode dar tempo para eles...

Alphonse: Eles quem?

Edward: Eles!

--Edward apontou dezenas de membros da Sociedade Thule invandindo o local. Gerhard permanecia caído, e Seide se protegia atrás de Alphonse.--

Edward: Droga... São muitos!

Alphonse: As armaduras sumiram!

Edward: ...Deixa... Eu faço alguma coisa...

Seide: Edward?

Edward: ...VAMOS LÁ!

--Edward avançou contra os membros da Thule. Suas mãos unidas tocaram o chão, que se movimento, criando uma parede ao redor deles.--

Edward: ...Isso é bom...

Gerhard: ...Grande habilidade Alquímica...

Edward: ...Alphonse, corra!

Alphonse: O que houve?

--A barreira se rompeu. Os membros armados da Sociedade Thule avançaram contra os irmãos Elric.--

Edward: Al, proteja-se!

Alphonse: Ed!

Edward: Ahh!

--Edward transmutou repetidamente o chão, enquanto a Caixa consumia mais e mais partes do local.--

Edward: Droga, não tá funcionando!

Alphonse: Ed! Cuidado!

--Um homem saltava contra Edward, projetando uma lança contra o Alquimista de Aço, que se protegeu com o braço esquerdo, atingindo o ombro do adversário.--

Edward: ...

Gerhard: Elric!

Edward: Que foi?

Gerhard: A Porta!

Alphonse: Se abriu!

Seide: Anda!

--A Caixa de Pandora estava se fechando. A Porta se abria, mas desta vez não haviam braços em seu interior.--

Edward: Gerhard...

Gerhard: Eu vou ficar bem...

Edward: ...Obrigado... Vou viver por você... E cuidarei bem da Seide...

Seide: Edward...

Gerhard: Obrigado... Edward...

--A Caixa de Pandora engoliu Gerhard Prometheus, abrindo a Porta definitivamente. Edward, Alphonse e Seide entraram desesperadamente pelo portal. Alguns dos membros da Sociedade Thule que não haviam sido sugados os seguiram...--

Cidade Central - Amestris

--Roy, Riza e Winry estavam no centro da cidade, no mesmo local em que a Porta havia aberto dois anos atrás.--

Roy: Tem certeza, Winry?

Winry: ...Sobre o quê? Eu senti mesmo a presença deles... Eu senti eles...

Riza: Winry...

Winry: Temos uma ligação...

Roy: ...Eu sei...

Riza: ...

--Roy deu um passo para trás. Riza e Winry não entenderam.--

Riza: O que foi?

Winry: ...Coronel?

Roy: Se afastem... Existe alguma coisa vindo...

Riza: O quê?

Winry: Como assim?

Roy: ...Cuidado!

--Um enorme Círculo de Transmutação brilhou no chão. As pessoas que passavam ao redor não entendiam o que acontecia.--

Roy: ...

Riza: O que é isso?

Winry: O que está acontecendo?

Roy: Eles conseguiram afinal...

Winry: ...Ed...

Riza: É sério?

--A Porta surgiu no núcleo do Cíírculo. Edward, Alphonse, Seide e os membros da Sociedade Thule surgiram.--

Edward: ...Estamos de volta...?

Alphonse: Deu certo...?

Edward: ...Roy... WINRY?

Winry: Ed... Al...

Roy: Aço.

Edward: Tenente...

Roy: Coronel, para seu conhecimento...

--Roy estalou os dedos repetidamente, atirando os membros da Sociedade Thule de volta pela Porta. A Caixa de Pandora estava caída sobre o Círculo.--

Edward: ...Obrigado... Gerhard...

--Edward destruiu a Caixa e o Círculo com um golpe. A Porta desapareceu, assim como o Círculo. Finalmente eles estavam de volta.--

Edward: ...Ei... Aqui está diferente...

Roy: ...

Winry: Ed... Al...

--Edward e Al foram abraçados fortemente por Winry Rockbell. O braço direito de Ed caiu.--

Edward: ...Ih... Acho que quebrou de vez...

Winry: Posso arrumar?

Edward: Claro que pode!

Riza: Sejam bem vindos de volta...

Edward: Obrigado...

Riza: Major.

Edward: Major Hawkeye.

Winry: Al, você cresceu...

Edward: ...

Winry: Você também...

Alphonse: Winry...

Roy: Edward Elric... Alquimista de Aço... Alphonse Elric... Alquimista...

Alphonse: Da Alma.

Roy: Sejam bem vindos, Tenente Coronel Edward Elric, Alquimista de Aço, e Major Alphonse Elric, Alquimista da Alma.

Edward: Coronel...

Alphonse: Obrigado.

--Ed e Al olharam para o céu. Winry chorava nos braços dos dois, enquanto Roy sorria, observando os dois Alquimistas que retornaram...--

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST - DIE KISTE DER PANDORA- THE END**

**Rafael Gangi - 2006 All Rights Reserved**

Agradecimentos à Maria Bevilacqua (Senhorita Akane de Trevile) pelas traduções para a lingua Alemã - DANKE )

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, seus personagens e cenários são criações de Hiromu Arakawa. Todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
